Milagro de Navidad
by LizSB
Summary: Ash y Misty estan a punto de casarse, cuando a Ash se le presenta un viaje para concluir su carrera, un accidente que cambiara la vida de Misty por complesto...La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere...Feliz Navidad !
1. Chapter 1

**Milagro de Navidad**

"_**Por que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere…"**_

_-Misty, mi amor, tenemos que hablar-dijo un chico de cabellos negros que abrazaba a una pelirroja _

_-¿Qué sucede, amor?-pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja_

_La joven pareja se hacia presente en la sala de estar, estos se encontraban viendo el televisor, acomodados en el sofá enfrente de este, un chico alto, cabello negro, tez algo morena, de grandes y tiernos ojos marrones, con un buen y torneado cuerpo, algo que lo hacia realmente atractivo, este se hallaba sentado sobre el sofá, sobre sus piernas, yacía recostada una joven y delgada pelirroja, de grandes y hermosos ojos verde-mar, y de nívea y delicada piel. _

_-Es sobre nosotros-agrego aun con la pelirroja entre sus brazos_

_-¿De que? ¿Sobre nosotros? Ash no me digas que…- pregunto asustada _

_-Tranquila, mi amor, no hay nada que temer-y la beso_

_Y en efecto, no había nada que temer, ella entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida, incapaz de que alguien la fuera a dañar, menos el. El hombre al que por tantos años había amado y por fin se encontraba en sus brazos._

_-Entonces-agrego dudosa_

_-Lo que sucede, amor es que hay un viaje en puerta…-_

_-¿Un viaje? Ash un viaje a estas alturas es imposible, estamos a 4 semanas de casarnos-dijo un poco alterada_

_-Mi amor, solo serán 2 semanas- la movió cuidadosamente hasta sentarla en el sofá _

_-Pero…2 semanas, son demasiadas…Te extrañare tanto…-_

_-Oh Mist-se puso de pie-¿Acaso crees que yo quiero separarme de ti?-_

_-No, se que no-sonrió_

_Y en efecto, Misty sabía a la perfección todo lo que les había costado estar por fin juntos. Todo lo que ella pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos. Todo lo que el tuvo que pasar por estar a su lado. Habían sido demasiados obstáculos para poder al fin estar juntos; y ahora que lo estaban no querían que nada del mundo los separara. Misty sabia que Ash la amaba tanto como ella a el, sabia que el no quería separarse de ella._

_-Además, solo serán unos cuantos días, y seguiré en contacto contigo por teléfono-le ofreció una mano para que se pusiera de pie_

_-Y…-se quedo pensativa-Y si voy contigo, si te acompaño-dijo inocentemente_

_-Eso es algo que quise, pero pregunte si podía llevar acompañante y me lo negaron-dijo con tristeza_

_-Es decir…-_

_-Mist, mi amor por favor, entiéndeme, este viaje depende para mi ascenso como administrador de la Liga, es una serie de conferencias y juntas que se realizaran hasta Sinnoh, solo con los mejores maestros…y créeme que solo el hecho de haber sido seleccionado es todo un honor-dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos_

_-Te entiendo, amor, esta bien, ve, aquí estaré yo esperándote-dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlo_

_Misty sabia cual había sido el mayor sueño de Ash, hasta antes de comprometerse con ella, sabia que debía dejarlo ir para así por fin, Ash cumpliera sus dos mayores sueños._

_-Además, como te dije, amor, no puedo llevar acompañante, razón por la cual, no se si puedas hacerte cargo de Pikachu-_

_-Claro que si-respondió alegre_

_-Gracias…Te amo tanto-acaricio el rostro de Misty_

_-Yo también te amo-sonrió-Pero dime ¿Cuándo te vas?-_

_-Mañana mismo-respondió sabiendo la reacción de su novia_

_-Ash Ketchum…-grito Misty_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La tarde caía sobre aquella hermosa ciudad en la que se hacia presente el invierno, pequeños copos de nieve caían hacia el suelo lleno del material blanco, los árboles lucían ya sin ninguna hoja entre sus ramas, el viento helado resoplaba por toda la ciudad, aunque esto no impedía que la gente aun deambulara por el centro de aquella ciudad, para hacer las compras navideñas. Era el mes de diciembre…

Una hermosa joven pelirroja observa el ir y venir de los habitantes de la ciudad, mientras agitaba su café. Llevaba su cabello rojo recogido en un prolijo rodete, jeans azules y un suéter color rosa, nada en especial. Llevaba horas observando desde su ventana el hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía aquella majestuosa ciudad con los hermosos y únicos copos de nieve deslizándose desde afuera de su ventana.

-Misty…-llamo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué?-respondió un poco molesta al ser interrumpida

-Las chicas y yo vamos de compras, ya sabes las típicas compras navideñas, no se si quieras acompañarnos-

-No, Lily, Gracias…-

-Pero Mist, por favor-

Cerro los ojos, por un momento creyó oír su voz nombrándola, Mist, era así como el solía decirle, su corazón se acelero.

-Misty por favor, abre la puerta-la voz de su hermana y los constantes golpecitos que esta daba a la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lily?- dijo la chica pelirroja malhumorada abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-Misty, mis hermanas y yo nos preocupamos por ti, tienes demasiado tiempo así, te haría bien salir a fuera y darte cuenta que el mundo sigue dando vueltas….por favor Misty déjanos ayudarte-

-No, Lily, Gracias…pero sabes lo único que quiero es estar sola, el mundo de allá fuera ya no me importa, si el lo era todo para mi…-su vista comenzó a nublarse

-Lo se, Misty, lo se…pero tu crees que a el le gustaría verte así, tan triste, sola, deprimida, sabes que no, el quisiera verte feliz, _Su sonrisa es lo mejor que tengo, _eso era lo que el solía decirme, hermanita, por favor…nos duele tanto verte así-

Algo dentro de ella, un presentimiento quizás, la incito a dibujar una débil sonrisa-Lily, yo volveré a sonreír el día que yo lo vuelva a ver-

-Por favor, Misty, no sigas con esa loca idea, ¡Ash esta muerto!-grito casi por inercia sin saber que aquellas palabras abrirían aun mas la herida aun sin cicatrizar de su hermana menor

-Quizás para ti, Lily, tal vez Ash este muerto para todo el mundo-esta vez algunas lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos recorriendo el sendero que marcaban sus blancas mejillas-pero no para mi, yo se que el esta en algún lugar, con vida, esperando por mi, buscando la manera de encontrarme…-

-Misty, por favor, discúlpame, no quise decir eso-

-Pero lo hiciste-repuso con coraje

-Solo entiéndeme, Misty, tus hermanas y yo queremos solo lo mejor para ti, nos preocupa verte así, tienes tanto tiempo sin salir del Gimnasio, eres talentosa, hermosa y joven, tan solo tienes 23 años, Misty, por favor…-

-Por favor tu Lily, déjame sola- interrumpió a su hermana y azoto la puerta con violencia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto una chica rubia

-Lo mismo de siempre-contesto la chica de cabello rosa

-No quiso salir-suspiro la mayor de las hermanas-Debemos hacer algo-

-Eso lo se ¿Pero que debemos hacer?-pregunto preocupada Lily

-Ya hemos intentado todo-agrego Daisy

-Oh quizás no todo- sonrió Lily

-Que tienes en mente- pregunto Violet

-Quizás lo que Misty necesitas, es despejar su mente "con alguien más" –

-Lily por favor eso es absurdo, Misty no tiene ojos para nadie más-contesto molesta Daisy

-Daisy tiene razón, Lily-suspiro-Además ¿Quién será ese _alguien mas?_ –

-Gary Oak!-exclamo- El siempre ha estado al pendiente de Misty desde lo sucedido en aquel horrible accidente…lo único que necesita es una ayuda por parte de nosotras-

-Pensándolo de otra manera quizás tengas razón, Gary siempre ha estado enamorado de Misty-

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes-grito furiosa la rubia

-Daisy cálmate por favor-inquirió Violet

-No, no y no, Misty nunca va a querer a nadie mas que se a Ash-

-Si, Daisy, pero mírala, es imposible que aun siga así, después de 5 meses de aquel accidente-

-Es que no la entienden ¡Estaba a punto de casarse!-grito furiosa

-Pero eso ya no podrá ser…Lamentablemente Ash murió en ese trágico accidente, Misty tiene que seguir con su vida normal-dijo Lily

-Además es hora de que se saque esa loca idea de la cabeza-agrego Violet

-¿Qué idea?-pregunto dudosa

-La de que Ash esta vivo-dijo Lily

-Eso seria imposible-se incorporo la mayor de las hermanas

-Lily, Violet…se que ustedes jamás entenderán a Misty, pero yo si…se que con amor nada es imposible…-

-Daisy…no me digas que tu también crees que…-

-Si Lily, así lo creo, y al contrario de ustedes yo si ayudare a Misty, por lo tanto no cuenten conmigo-dio la medio vuelta y se fue enojada a su habitación

-Bien, creo que esta vez solo seremos dos las que vayan por las compras navideñas-dijo Violet

-Creo que por esta vez así será-tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás su hermana tenía razón, era demasiado joven para seguir encerrada en esas cuatro paredes recordando lo que un día pudo ser. Camino lentamente hacia su cama y se inclino en el suelo acomodando su barbilla sobre su cama, observando el hermoso vestido de novia que estaba sobre esta, hermosos diamantes lo adornaban, con un pronunciado pero elegante escote y con un lindo encaje alrededor de este. Alzo su mano izquierda y contemplo el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo anular. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo caer inconsciente en el suelo.

_-Ash, mi amor eres tu-dijo emocionada una chica pelirroja al hombre detrás del videotelefóno_

_-Si, Mist, soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Cuándo regresas?...Llevas mas de tres días atrasando tu regreso-_

_-Tranquila, amor, mañana mismo regreso…-_

_-¿De verdad?-exclamo emocionada _

_-Así es hoy es la ultima conferencia-Ash volteo a ver su reloj de mano-La ultima conferencia es en diez minutos, amor tengo que irme…-_

_-De acuerdo…Ash que no se te olvide que te amo-_

_-No, Mist, no lo olvidare, yo también te amo-y colgó el teléfono_

-Pikachu-comenzó a mover un pequeño ratón amarillo a la pelirroja que yacía inconsciente en el suelo

-Misty, despierta-agrego una voz masculina mientras agitaba una mano sobre el rostro de la chica

-Ash…eres tu-comenzó a despertar Misty

-No, Misty, lamento desilusionarte, solo soy Gary-dijo el chico castaño algo apenado

-Oh discúlpame, es solo que estaba soñando-la chica se puso de pie y se sentó sobre su cama

-Si, me imagino ¿Pero que fue lo que paso?-

-¿Qué paso de que?-pregunto confundida

-Estabas en el suelo…-

-Me dio otro de esos dolores en el pecho, nada en especial, y yo creo después me desmaye, solo es eso-

-Misty debes atenderte-

-Descuida Gary, eso es algo que se que solo se quitara cuando Ash vuelva-

-Misty, por favor, otra vez con esa loca idea-

-No es ninguna loca idea, Gary…se que quizás así suene, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que Ash aun vive-

-Misty debes apartar todas esas ideas de tu cabeza, halla afuera hay todo un mundo esperando por ti-

-Pika-agrego el pequeño pokemon

-Además Misty…Si me dejaras…Tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti-

-Y te lo agradezco, Gary, pero mi amor ya es de alguien mas, lamento no poder corresponderte-

-Misty, por favor!-exclamo exaltado el castaño

-Gary…espero que me entiendas, no quiero pelear contigo, se que nadie mas que Pikachu y yo creemos que Ash sigue vive, en alguna parte de este mundo buscando la manera de comunicarse con nosotros-

-Como quieras, Misty…pero seria mejor que te hagas a la idea que eso no es así-

-Gary, gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero será mejor que te vayas-

-Solo algo antes de que me vaya-

-Dime-

-Acompañe en la cena de Navidad-

-No lo se, Gary, lo pensare-

-De acuerdo, Hasta luego, Misty-

-Y por favor diles a mis hermanas que hoy tampoco cenare-

Gary se paro del lugar que ocupada aun lado de Misty en su cama para así salir por la puerta de su habitación. Había ido tras un llamado de Lily, pensando en que quizás esta vez Misty reaccionaria y pudiera darle una oportunidad. Y creyó que así la tenia, anteriormente cuando solía invitarla a salir, Misty se negaba rotundamente esta vez le dijo que lo pensaría, eso era algo esperanzador para el chico que por años había estado enamorado de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa

-Creo que bien, esta vez me dijo que lo pensaría-

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos algo mas de nuestra parte, lo ves Daisy-dijo Violet a la chica de cabello rubio quien se encontraba con su novio viendo el televisor

-Si, como digas, Violet-respondió indiferente

-Tu crees que esta bien lo que hacen mis hermanas y Gary-pregunto Daisy a su novio

-Están preocupadas, Daisy, debes de entenderlas, ellas al igual que tu solo quieren ayudarla, quizás esa no sea la manera correcta, pero veras que ellas solas lo entenderán-

Tan sensato como siempre, pensó Daisy, esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales se había enamorado del simpático y apuesto Observador Pokemon. Realmente lo amaba, desde que Tracey solía visitar a su hermana menor, cuando solo eran adolescentes, desde aquellos días me robaste el corazón, solía decirle el Observador a la rubia. Ya tenía tres años casados.

-Oh Tracey, no quisiera imaginarme que seria de mi, sin ti-

-Tranquila, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti-en ese momento la abrazo y la beso-Y dime tu crees en la idea de Misty-se aparto lentamente

-Se que quizás suene algo loca, pero una parte de mi insiste en creerla-

-Quizás…ella tenga razón, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere-

Una joven pareja se encontraba discutiendo mientras acomodaban los platos sobre la mesa del comedor principal. Violet le daba los últimos toques a la cena, en compañía de Gary.

-Por favor, Lily, es mejor que no sigas con esa loca idea-

-Brock, por favor, eso es lo mejor, Misty debe dejar de pensar en Ash, de alguna manera tenemos que ayudarla-

-Si, Lily, pero no de esa manera, despejando su mente con _alguien más _como dices tu-

-Entonces de que manera, Brock, yo solo quiero ayudarla, es mi hermana-

-Y mi mejor amiga-exclamo

-Entonces, Brock, ¿Por qué estas en contra de esta idea?-

-Por que tan solo debemos apoyarla, Misty jamás tendrá ojos para nadie que no sea Ash, sabes que lo amado desde siempre-

-Oh Brock…-lo miro con tristeza

-Amor, sabes que tengo la razón…-

-Yo solo la quiero ayudar-

Brock y Lily eran novios, ya llevaban dos años saliendo juntos, después de tanta insistencia por parte del chico moreno, Lily accedió salir con el y desde aquel día, ella quedo enamorada de sus atenciones y la manera tan caballerosa de Brock. Al igual que Ash y Misty tenían planes de matrimonio; decidieron posponerlos debido a la tragedia ocurrida hace 5 meses atrás.

-La cena esta servida-interrumpió Violet

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sola, encerrado en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama y sin intención de abrirle a nadie, se hallaba Misty. Había dejado encargado con Gary que avisara a sus hermanas que ese día tampoco bajaría a cenar, simplemente no tenia apetito, desde lo sucedido, solo solía comer una vez al día. Tenía la esperanza de que Ash aun siguiera vivo, en algún lugar de este mundo, buscando la manera de comunicarse con ella.

-Sabes algo, Pikachu-acaricio al Pokemon que estaba recostado sobre sus piernas

-Pika-contesto el Pokemon

-Creo que Ash sigue vivo, hay algo aquí dentro de mi, que me hace creer esto-puso una mano sobre su pecho-Y se que tu piensas lo mismo que yo-

-Pikachu- el pequeño roedor le sonrió

Desde la partida de Ash, Pikachu se había convertido en un fiel compañero para Misty, solía pasar horas encerradas en su habitación solo con la compañía del pequeño roedor amarillo. Ambos creían que algún día Ash regresaría a sus vidas.

-No es nada fácil olvidar todo el recuerdo de nuestro gran amor, lo extraño demasiado, quiero volverlo a ver…-una lagrima recorrió su rostro

-Pika-se limito a decir el pokemon

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-en su rostro se dibujo una débil sonrisa-Pikachu…si quizás yo este equivocada se que solo el tiempo me ayudara, solo el tiempo, me apartara el dulce recuerdo del amor de mi vida-

Misty se acomodo sobre su cama y se cobijo bien con las colchas que estaban sobre su cama. Era invierno, y realmente era un invierno demasiado frió, el mas frió que haya pasado, pensó. Acomodo al pequeño pokemon a un lado de ella, por debajo de las colchas y se dispuso a dormir. Recordando aquel día del accidente.

_Su rostro resplandecía, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era hermosa, toda esa felicidad era debido a que por fin aquel día por fin regresaría Ash, después de días atrasando su regreso. Por fin a tan solo días de su boda. El teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Misty se hallaba demasiado ocupada arreglándose para ir a recibir a Ash al aeropuerto como para contestar. El teléfono seguía sonando con demasiada insistencia. Misty seguía ocupada._

_-Lily, teléfono-Pensó en que quizás era Brock llamando a su hermana_

_-Oh ya contesto-_

_Lily se hallaba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor del living, toda su atención estaba concentrada en el noticiero por lo que no oyó el teléfono sonar. Al parecer había ocurrido un terrible accidente a las afueras de Ciudad Celeste. Era un reporte especial._

_-El vuelo con regreso a ciudad Celeste, hoy tuvo un aparatoso accidente-comenzó a decir la reportera Lily seguía prestando su atención al televisor mientras se dirigía pasos cortos a atender la llamada-El avión venia desde la lejana región de Sinnoh, estaban a punto de llegar, pero un problema en el motor del avión ocasiono este terrible accidente, donde al parecer no hubo sobrevivientes y aun varios cuerpos siguen sin aparecer…-continuo la reportera_

_-Lily, no vas a contestar-grito la menor de las hermanas desde su habitación_

_-Oh si ya voy, es que estoy viendo el televisor-Esta vez camino mas apresuradamente a la mesita en donde se hallaba el teléfono inalámbrico_

_-Tu siempre, Lily-Misty sonrió para si misma recordando lo despistada que podía ser su hermana en algunas ocasiones_

_-Bueno-contesto Lily con su atención aun en el televisor_

_-¿Residencia Waterflower?-pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado del auricular_

_-Si ¿Quién habla?-esta vez giro su atención al teléfono_

_-Disculpe, habla el oficial de policías, Stevens-se oía que era un hombre que quizás ya pasaba los 30 años, de voz grave y algo alterada_

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lily nerviosa temiendo lo peor_

_-Me voy, Lily…Voy a recibir a Ash al aeropuerto después de eso iremos a cenar, Pikachu viene conmigo-sonrió_

_-Misty, espera- Lily no pudo evitar que una lagrima comenzara a rodar por sus mejillas, esa noche Misty había puesto especial esmero en su arreglo para ir a recibir a Ash, había estado esperando por días su regreso, estaba a tan sola semanas de por fin casarse con el. Llevaba un vestido rosa de vuelo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, su cabello estaba peinado en graciosos y delicados bucles anaranjados, que enmarcaban perfectamente su dulce rostro, el cual solo llevaba maquillaje lo mas natural, quizás solo rubor color rosa para acentuar sus mejillas y delineador negro para resaltar sus hermosos ojos verde-mar. Realmente lucio hermosa. Lily se había dado a la idea de que una terrible noticia le seria comunicada.-Disculpe, oficial ¿Pero que sucede?-_

_-Quisiera comunicarme con la señorita Misty Waterflower-_

_-Un momento-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Misty, te hablan- dijo Lily en tono serio_

_-¿Quién? ¿Qué sucede, Lily? ¿Por qué lloras?-eran demasiadas preguntas a la vez, aunque Misty no podía ocultar su alegría de volver a ver a Ash, sentía preocupación por el estado de su hermana_

_-Solo atiende el teléfono-respondió fría. Le paso el teléfono._

_-Bueno-contesto aun alegre_

_-¿Misty Waterflower?-pregunto una voz masculina_

_-Si ella habla ¿Quién es?-pregunto curiosa_

_-Disculpe, habla Stevens, el oficial de policía de ciudad Celeste…-_

_-Pero yo ¿Qué tengo que ver con la policía?-dijo nerviosa_

_-Señorita, necesito que lo siguiente que le voy a comunicar lo tome con calma-_

_-¿De que habla Oficial?-la voz de Misty se comenzó a alterar_

_-¿Usted es la prometida del Señor Ketchum?-_

_-Si así es…Oh por dios ¿Ahora que locura hizo?-_

_-Ninguna locura señorita, lamento informarle que el avión en donde viajaba el Señor Ketchum sufrió un terrible accidente, al parecer no hubo sobrevivientes…y el cuerpo del señor Ketchum aun no ha sido encontrado…Lo siento-_

_-G…gracias-_

_Misty quedo perpleja tras la noticia que le habían comunicado, lo único que atino hacer fue agradecer al Oficial de policía, por haberle informado. Tras esto Misty dejo caer el teléfono y salio corriendo, llorando hacia su habitación._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡¡¡ HOLA !!!

Bueno como les había dicho, estaba de regreso ) esta vez con un fic especial de Navidad.

Aun ocurrido demasiadas cosas para poder terminar este primer capitulo pero por fin lo logre ¬¬ al principio quería que solo se tratara de un Oneshot, pero la idea es un poco complicada para dejar la historia en un solo capitulo, bueno eso creo yo P…

Al principio tenia ya la idea de querer hacer un fic especial para navidad, no tenia idea de cómo hasta que oí una canción que en este momento no dejo de escuchar y me inspiro para esta historia, la canción lleva por nombre, Lo que no fue no será…cambiando un poco de tema, esta misma semana subiré el próximo capitulo, no se si sea solo 1 o 2 mas, todo depende de mi imaginación jeje…

Se que puede parecer un poco triste (por no decir un mucho) la historia, pero no teman ya verán el final, o es que acaso no han leído Romeo y Julieta jaja (nada que ver) solo era una broma…

Bueno este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que han seguido mis demás fics a lo largo de ya casi 1 año, en ha casi 1 año de haber retomado el hermoso habito de escribir T.T

A todas esas personas que alguna vez me han dejado su review, o solo han leido mis historias, Muchas gracias! Es para ustedes )…

Me despido no sin antes desearles un Feliz Navidad y un Hermoso Año Nuevo!

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo (tratare de publicar esta semana o el mero 24 )

Lyz …


	2. Chapter 2

**Milagro de Navidad**

"_**Por que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere…"**_

Comenzó a observar su alrededor el lugar era frió, algo extraño. Estaba recostado sobre una cama, era una habitación pequeña. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta pero solo se alcanza a ver el gran pasillo afuera de esta. Recorrió con su mirada cada lugar de la pequeña habitación, un gran armario enfrente de el, a un lado un pequeño espejo, enseguida un escritorio en donde se hallaban varios papeles en total desorden, enseguida de el al lado derecho una pequeña mesita de noche en donde había un vaso con agua, volteo a su lado izquierdo y se sorprendió por lo que sus ojos acaban de ver.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-grito sobresaltado

-Oh por fin haz despertado-dijo una mujer que estaba sentada en una silla de madera a un lado de la cama

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el chico asustado

-Tranquilízate, no te haremos daño-agrego un hombre que en ese momento entraba a la habitación por la puerta que se encontraba abierta

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto con alarma

-¿No nos reconoces?-pregunto confundida la mujer

-No, no se quienes son…-respondió tratando de hallar en su mente la imagen de la pareja sin obtener respuesta sobre quien eran-No lo siento…pero no lo se ¿Qué hago aquí?¿Donde esta Misty?-comenzó a preguntar

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-comenzó el hombre-Vamos por partes-

-¿Qué sucede, Norbert?-pregunto confundida la mujer

-El chico acaba de recobrar la memoria, Kate-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Cómo?¿Que sucede?-comenzó el chico de cabellos negros confundido

-Haz estado viviendo con nosotros durante 5 meses-dijo Norbert comenzando a explicar lo sucedido-Un día que regresaba a casa después de un viaje, te encontré solo, gravemente herido, sobre el bosque de Ciudad Verde-

-¡5 meses!-exclamo el chico-He estado todo este tiempo fuera de casa-

-Así es-continuo la mujer-Norbert te trajo hasta aquí, estabas muy mal, tardaste varios días en recuperarte, no sabias lo que te había ocurrido, nosotros no quisimos preguntarte mas…-

-Y entonces fue, cuando te recuperaste, no sabias quien eras ni de donde venias…pero vimos lo bueno que eras con los Pokemons, y entonces Kate y yo, decidimos que podrías estar aquí viviendo con nosotros, nos haz ayudado demasiado-

-Oh ya veo…Disculpen-dijo un poco apenado

-Descuida, tu también nos haz sido de gran ayuda, con nuestra Granja Pokemon…supongo que quizás eres entrenador o algo así…-

-Era un entrenador…Soy Ash Ketchum Maestro Pokemon, de pueblo Paleta-

-Entonces si haz recobrado la memoria, ya sabes quien eres-dijo sonriente la mujer

-Creo que si-dijo Ash un poco nostálgico

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto la mujer

-Es que les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi…pero es que…deje tantas cosas atrás…tantas cosas por hacer…Misty…-

-¿Misty?-pregunto curioso Norbert

Ash comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido, hace mas de 5 meses el había estado lejos de casa, sin saber quien era, y una amable pareja acepto que el joven viviera con ellos, gracias a sus grandes habilidades con los pokemons, siendo así una gran ayuda para la Granja de la familia. Sabia que Misty debía estarlo buscando, habían dejado algo pendiente, su boda…

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

-Alguien tiene que decirle que la fiesta de Navidad será aquí, en nuestra casa-dijo una chica de cabello rosa quien estaba abrazada de un chico de ojos rasgados que se hallaba con toda su atención en el televisor

-Creo que esta vez lo tomara muy mal, Lily-agrego la mayor de las hermanas-Misty dijo que aun que fuera Navidad ella no saldría de su habitación y que no nos acompañaría a ningún lugar-quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá individual a un lado del sillón donde se hallaba su hermana y su novio

-Si lo se, pero la fiesta esta vez será aquí, no puede negarse a salir de su habitación-fue interrumpida por el timbre

-Yo abro-dijo un castaño saliendo de la cocina

-De acuerdo-contesto Violet

Gary se encontraba de visita en la casa de las hermanas Waterflower, a petición de Lily, quien creía que era buena idea para mejorar el estado de Misty. Ya llevaba ahí varios días, y aunque no había tenido demasiada comunicación con la pelirroja, los pequeños momentos que pasaban juntos Gary lograba hacerla sonreír un poco.

-Hola Gary-saludo una chica rubia al momento que el nombrado abría la puerta

-Hola Daisy-el saludo-hola Tracey- saludo al chico que acompañaba a Daisy

-¿Y mis hermanas?-pregunto curiosa

-En la sala, con Brock-

-Oh gracias-contesto mientras entraban a la casa

-Hola chicas-saludo un Tracey sonriente-Hola Brock-

-Hola-respondieron los nombrados al unísono

-Hola hermanas, Brock-saludo Daisy-Y ¿De que hablaban?-

-Sobre la fiesta de Navidad-contesto Violet

-Y ya le dijeron a Misty-pregunto Daisy mientras ella y Tracey tomaban asiento junto con Gary

-No…eso era lo que discutíamos-dijo Lily

-Oh será mejor avisarle lo mas pronto posible, por si no quiere acompañarnos comenzar a convencerla-sonrió Daisy

-Si eso si-comento Lily-Y creo que ya se quien será la mejor persona para informarle…-

-¿Gary?-pregunto Violet

-Así es-contesto Lily

-No otra vez no-se incorporo Brock a la conversación dejando de lado el programa de televisión que hasta hace unos momentos ocupada su atención

-Mi amor, no comiences de nuevo-susurro Lily

-Yo mismo seré quien le diga-

-Pero…-replico Lily

Brock desocupo su lugar haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su novia, conocía a Misty, desde hacia tantos años ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y el creía cual era la mejor manera, y vaya que la sabia. A veces creí que el la conocía mucho mas que sus hermanas, y aunque sabia lo muchos que las Waterflower querían a Misty algunas veces sus decisiones no eran las mas aceptadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces ¿Tu estas comprometido?-pregunto curioso un hombre un poco mayor de cabello castaño

-Así es-dijo un chico moreno acomodándose en una de las sillas de la mesa en donde era servida la cena por una mujer de cabello amarillo

-Ya veo el por que de tu anillo de compromiso-comento sonriente Kate-Y déjame decirte que todo este tiempo jamás te despegaste de el-

-Si ya lo creo…tal vez por que todo el amor que siento por Misty siempre estuvo aquí-Ash coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho, señalando su corazón

-Hola mami-un pequeño niño de alrededor de unos 7 años apareció por la puerta del comedor mientras se refregaba sus ojitos

-Hola Tony-contesto la mujer sonriente

-Oh Bryan, por fin despertaste, hoy si podemos jugar-comento emocionado el pequeño acercándose a Ash

-¿Bryan?-pregunto Ash confundido

-Disculpa, Ash, es así como solíamos llamarte, ya sabes, debías de tener un nombre-comento sonriente Norbert

-Oh ya veo-dijo sonriendo

-¿Ash?-pregunto confundido Tony

-Así es amor-contesto su mama-Es así como verdaderamente se llama, recuerda cuando el llego no recordaba nada y hoy después de dos días inconsciente, ha recobrado la memoria-continuo

-Ahhh-contesto el pequeño tomando lugar a un lado de Ash-¿Pero verdad que de todas maneras vas a jugar conmigo?-pregunto confundido

-Claro que si, Tony-contesto Ash sonriente-Tengo una duda…si el accidente sucedió hace poco mas de 5 meses quiere decir ¿que ya es diciembre?-

-Así es estamos a 2 días de la víspera de Navidad-contesto el hombre

-¡Que!-exclamo Ash

-Si así es ¿Hay algún problema?-comento la mujer

-Tengo que ir con Misty, mi mama, mis amigos…tengo que estar con ellos en Navidad-

-Pero estamos en el bosque de Ciudad Verde…un poco lejos de Celeste para cruzar a pie y más con esta tormenta de nieve-

-Entonces tengo que irme-

-Pero Ash ¿No es peligroso? Es mejor que te esperes a que pase esta ventisca-

-Déjalo Kate, este chico realmente ama a su prometida, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-Lo se-contesto Kate sonriente

-Es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes, si quiero llegar a tiempo-

-Descuida, Ash, toma mi auto-el hombre le paso unas llaves-Después me lo devuelves-sonrió-El camino en auto es mas corto-

-Gracias, ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, un día se los pagare, toda su hospitalidad, sus atenciones, los extrañare, pero una vida me espera…-dijo sonriente

-Adelante-contesto Norbert

Ash subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el lugar que ocupaba como su habitación, para así prepararse y empacar todas sus cosas, para regresar a ciudad Celeste, a buscar a Misty, para pasar estas fechas tan especiales con sus amigos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la habitación de Misty, cruzo los pasillos en completo silencio hasta encontrarse con las largas escaleras que salían directo a la habitación de la pelirroja. Con determinación las subió y camino hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de su amiga. Comenzó a tocar.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Misty

-Soy yo, Mist, Brock-

-Oh pasa-Misty desocupo su lugar en su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para darle paso a su amigo

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Brock mientras Misty cerraba la puerta tras el

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien, creo-

-Oh Mist, ya no debes seguir así-

-Que mas hago Brock, tu sabes que el era todo para mi-

-Pika-el pequeño pokemon salio a la bienvenida de su viejo amigo

-Hola Pikachu-saludo al pokemon-Pero Misty, ya va hacer Navidad…-

-Aquí estaré, Brock-

-Mist, por favor-

-Lo siento, pero aun no quiero salir…-

-Misty…-

-Brock, entiéndeme…¿Qué hago?-

-Seguir adelante, eso es lo que el hubiera querido-

-Si pero yo…yo lo extraño tanto-una lagrima comenzó a descender por las mejillas de Misty-Debimos seguirlo buscando…-

-Pero Misty lo buscamos por todas partes-

-Lo se, pero…-

-Tengo una idea-dijo Brock sonriente sabiendo cual era la manera para convencer a Misty de pasar la fiesta de Navidad en compañía de sus amigos

-¿Qué Brock?-

-La fiesta de Navidad será aquí, en tu casa…-

-¿Qué?-grito Misty exaltada

-Si, Mist, si tú prometes que estarás con nosotros, te prometo que yo te seguiré ayudando a buscar a Ash-

-Pero es que…-

-Pero es que nada, Mist, acepta, tu sabes que es lo mejor-

-De acuerdo-suspiro no muy convencida

-Gracias, Mist-se acerco a ella y la abrazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Misty, es hora de que salgas de tu habitación-dijo Daisy al otro lado de la puerta

-Ahí voy, Daisy-camino rápidamente hacia la puerta para por fin salir de su habitación

-¡Misty!-exclamo su hermana al ver a la pelirroja

-¿Qué pasa, Daisy?-

-Nada, Mist, no te has visto…luces hermosa-

-Gracias, Daisy-

-Me alegra tanto verte un poco mejor…-

-Lo se, gracias…solo lo hago por ustedes-sonrió débilmente

-Algo es algo-le correspondió la sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la sala

Aquella noche Misty se había esmerado en su arreglo, tanto como la última vez, aquella ultima vez que tuvo noticias de Ash. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro strapple que combinaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, caía libre hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, se fruncía en el pecho, la cintura hasta aflojarse un poco más debajo de la cintura, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, peinado en ligeras ondas rojizas que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro el que lucia con muy poco maquillaje.

-Bien Mist, si me disculpas tengo que ir con Tracey-

-Anda ve-Misty no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba que Ash y ella pudieran haber estado en el lugar de la pareja

La gente comenzaba a llegar, los invitados no serian muchos solamente los amigos mas cercanos, el lugar lucia maravillosamente arreglado, la gran sala de la casa Waterflower se encontraba convertido en un hermoso salón navideño, muerdagos colgaban desde el techo juntos con diferentes adornos alusivos a la fecha; el árbol de Navidad resplandecía con las miles de luces que lo adornaban en compañía de las esferas de colores, rojas, doradas, plateadas…y al final del árbol la estrella de la esperanza.

-La estrella de la esperanza-susurro

-Pika-el pequeño pokemon apareció bajo los pies de la pelirroja

-¡Pikachu!-exclamo la pelirroja mientras el pequeño pokemon saltaba a sus brazos

-Pretendes recibir ahí a los invitados-comento divertido un chico que se acercaba a Misty

Misty se hallaba sentada en un sillón apartada de los demás, aunque había accedido a salir de su habitación y ser parte de la fiesta aun se sentía extraña entre su propia familia y amigos. Pero sabía que tenía una responsabilidad como una de las anfitrionas de la fiesta, y una promesa que le había hecho a uno de sus mejores amigos, Brock; además de que había aceptado la invitación de Gary de ser su pareja en la fiesta de Navidad.

-No Gary-

-Entonces por que no me acompañas, recuerda que hoy eres mi pareja-sugirió sonriente

-Claro Gary, en un momento estaré contigo-dijo Misty mientras desocupada su lugar con el pequeño pokemon en sus brazos

-¿Me acompañas?-dijo Gary coqueto ofreciéndole el brazo

-De acuerdo-Misty acepto el brazo de Gary y se encamino al resto de los invitados

La gente comenzaba a murmurar y a sonreír hacia mucho que si bien no veían a Misty, menos tan hermosa y elegante como lucia aquella noche. Sin duda alguna era la sensación entre todos los invitados. La gente se empezó a acercar y Misty comenzó a saludar en todo momento sonriente manteniendo la esperanza de aun encontrar a Ash vivo en alguna parte.

-Hola Duplica-dijo Misty a la chica de cabello azul quien venia acompañado de un chico castaño

-Hola Misty-contesto la chica-Hola Gary-

-Hola Richie-dijo sonriente la pelirroja

-Hola Misty, Gary-saludo el chico

-Hola amigos-contesto Gary

-Misty, la señora Ketchum esta por llegar junto con el Profesor Oak, pero sigue muy deprimida, quizás estaría bien que la acompañaras-comento Duplica

-Si Misty, después de todo la señora Ketchum siempre te ha considerado parte de su familia-se incorporo una joven de cabello café

-¡May!-exclamo emocionada-Tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo…pero mira que bien que te ves-río

-¡Amor!-exclamo un chico de cabello verde

-Oh y veo que vienes muy bien acompañada-comento picara

-Misty-dijo ruborizada-Bueno si venimos Drew y yo, Dawn y Paul también nos acompañan, pero se quedaron afuera con el Profesor Oak y la señora Ketchum se quedo ahí sola…-

-Oh ya veo, es mejor que me apresure con ella-volteo a ver a Gary-Me disculpas unos momentos-

-Claro ve-contesto dulce

Misty se alejo del grupo de amigos, mientras estos se quedaban charlando animadamente sobre todo lo acontecido en sus vidas en los últimos meses, se dirigía con Delia, hacia tiempo que había dejado de verla en persona a veces solía llamarla, al igual que ella, Delia estaba muy deprimida y solo solía visitar al Profesor Oak muy de vez en cuando. Camino por el largo pasillo hasta la salida de la casa.

-Señora Ketchum-murmuro Misty mientras se acercaba a una silueta femenina

-Si, Misty soy yo-contesto la mujer

-¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bien…ya sabes-

-La entiendo señora Ketchum, se que esta muy mal, pero yo se que Ash esta vivo, en alguna parte…-

-Quisiera pensar como tu, pero no puedo…-

-Señora Ketchum-suspiro-Será mejor que entremos-

-De acuerdo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba mas de un dio y medio de camino, faltaba muy poco para su destino, su rostro lucia radiante, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, después de tanto tiempo…

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor y se dio a cuenta que a lo lejos se alcanzaba a notar un pequeño centro pokemon, decidió pararse para así poder descanar un rato y arreglarse antes de la fiesta de Navidad.

-Buenas noches, Enfermera Joy, una habitación por favor-

-Claro que si, joven, sígame por aquí-sonrió

-Gracias-

Ash comenzó a seguir a la Enfermera Joy, sabia que debía descansar un poco y arreglarse, sabia la gran sorpresa que todos sus amigos se iban a llevar, ya que Norbert y Kate, le habían dicho que habían oído los comentarios en televisión sobre el joven Maestro pokemon, desaparecido en aquel terrible accidente, y que muchos lo creían muerto.

Agradeció a la Enfermera y entro en la habitación. El camino había sido largo y difícil aun había una gran ventisca afuera un baño caliente me hará bien, pensó. Y así lo hizo antes de volver a emprender el viaje hacia ciudad Celeste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena ya había sido servida y todos estaban en la mesa principal, degustando la sabrosa cena preparada para aquella ocasión especial. Estaban a punto de dar las doce, cuando Misty tomo la palabra.

-Hoy es un día muy especial, un día que hubiera querido compartir con la persona que amo, se que desde el lugar en donde el este, esta pensando en cada uno de nosotros, se que no se ha ido, que aun sigo aquí conmigo…quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, amigos, a todos los que han estado conmigo…-

-Misty que bellas palabras-susurro May

-Gracias-contesto con voz queda

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya casi son las doce…-comento Brock

-Solo falta…1 minuto-exclamo Dawn

-Contemos-agrego Lily

Los amigos comenzaron la cuenta regresiva para las doce, para que por fin fuera Navidad, hasta que alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con fuerza quedando todos en silencio.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Misty curiosa

-No falta nadie-dijo Tracey volteando a ver a su alrededor

-No nadie-se incorporo Paul

-Yo voy-se ofreció Gary levantándose de la mesa

-De acuerdo-contesto Daisy

Los chicos siguieron contando hasta a si por fin dar las doce, y con ello la Navidad

-¡Feliz Navidad!-exclamaron al unísono

Mientras Gary se dirigía hacia la puerta para ver quien era la persona que tocaba con fuerza la puerta. Realmente se preguntaba quien podría ser. A menos que, pensó, no eso seria imposible, se dijo a si mismo. Giro la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Quién?-pregunto aun sin abrir totalmente la puerta

-Yo Gary…-contesto un joven

-Tu…-quedo petrificado al ver al joven de cabello azabache-No puede ser..-

-Si así es…ahora me permites…-entro en la casa

Gary aun seguía inmóvil, creía haber visto un fantasma, pero sabia que era real, su oportunidad con Misty se volvió a ver opacada, aun así no le importo, el sabia donde estaba la verdadera felicidad de la chica, y estaba por recibirla, el mayor milagro de navidad de su vida.

El chico caminaba apresurado hasta dirigirse al comedor, donde todos estaban presentes. Aun los invitados seguían deseando buenos deseos y feliz navidad. Cuando el chico entro y lo vieron todos quedaron atónitos y sorprendidos. Menos alguien…

-Ash-grito Misty emocionada acercándose al chico-Prometiste un día volver…-

-Y lo hice, tal y como lo prometí…-

-Te extrañe tanto…-

-Misty, no digas nada, sobran las palabras…-

-Te amo, Ash Ketchum no me vuelvas a dejar…-

-Créeme nunca mas lo haré…Te amo-se acerco a ella y la beso.

Y siguieron así, las explicaciones estaban demás, después habría tiempo para eso. Se querían tener el uno al otro, después de tanto tiempo…

La señora Ketchum lloraba de emoción de volver a ver a su hijo mientras que los demás solo asentían y sonreían al ver aquella hermosa escena, comprobando que los milagros de navidad, si existen…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¡ Hola !!

Ohhh que emoción, por fin lo pude terminar y aun es Navidad, créanme que después de la celebración lo termine de escribir jeje y tarde…pero bueno aquí esta mi regalo de mi para ustedes espero que les haya gustado, y pues como ven final feliz!! T.T

Quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leen y me han dejado review y a los que no igual )

Bueno creo que nos vemos hasta el otro año O.O quiero tambien agradecer a los que me han acompañado durante este año, muchas gracias…les prometo que el otro regreso con mas historias y los fines de las ya publicadas, se los prometo, aunque me tarde, un poquito…mas vale tarde que nunca…

Bueno antes de irme, quería hacer una mención especial, a mi amiga Vale, se mudara y quizas ya no se tan frecuente platicar con ella, bueno este capitulo es especialmente para ti Ok…gracias por ser tan linda!! Y aguantarme en las madrugadas O.o con mis locuras…Gracias…

Byee!!! 

FELIZ NAVIDAD

Lyz


End file.
